Bubbly
by bananabellxoxo
Summary: Caityln has always been interested in producing. But after a dare changes everything can she choose the right path and will she be able to catch the attention of a certain Connect 3 boy? Naitlyn!
1. Only a Dare

I looked around remembering the familiar sites as I dragged my bulging suitcase along and nodding my head to my ipod. I stopped at my normal cabin and dropped my bag on the floor and started to unpack. The door bulged open and Mitchie came in.

"Thank you sooo much for letting me stay here! I cannot take another year of Tess" She said.

"It's cool…" I said.

"Did you hear… Connect 3's back again this year except all of them are guest counselors. I am so taking dance!" Mitchie said. Even though Mitchie was a singer, she was taking dance so she could be with her boyfriend Shane Gray… the lead singer of Connect 3 who was teaching the class. Mitchie disappeared, probably to go look for Shane and in her place came Lola.

"Hey! Good to see you again Caitlyn." Lola said, she was my usual bunkmate.

"Yeah, you too." I said. We talked some more about music but then the loudspeakers announced lunch.

"To the mess hall!" I screeched and giggled as Lola burst into laughter but followed none the less.

"Welcome back!" Dee the head music counselor said and talked about rules and stuff for the new campers. We grabbed a tray of food. My tray consisted of bottled water and a plate of spaghetti my favorite from Mrs. Torres- Mitchie mom the cook.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to sing?" Dee said. Of course the devil herself Tess raised her hand. "Connect 3 will be here to watch" Dee said motioning to the door where Shane, Nate and Jason stood. A squeal erupted from the audience.

"You know you should try singing…" Lola said.

"You know I don't sing!" I whisper/shouted at Lola.

"Fine, how about this. I dare you to sing this karaoke." I shook my head. "Are you a wuss?" she asked.

"I am not a wuss!" I said.

"So do it then! Lola coaxed. I mouthed fine and raised my hand.

"Caitlyn?" Dee said, sounding surprised. All eyes turned to me. I was probably just going to sing _twinkle twinkle little star_ and get it over with but then I heard Tess.

"Probably just another wannabee singer who sounds like something dead. She can't even produce properly so why should she try her hand at singing? She shouldn't waste her time… she knows I sing the best anyway.." Tess said to one of her new camper followers. That's it! There is no way I am letting Tess get the best of me. I confidently stood up and took the microphone away from Dee.

"Do you need a band or someone to accompany you?" Dee asked smiling proudly.

"Yeah, actually I do.." I looked to where three of the girls who played guitar and drums and asked them to be my back up. They were more than happy too. I hopped onto the stage and began to sing.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I finished breathless, put the microphone back in Dee's hand and walked offstage. I was so embarrassed. I can't sing. I looked up and noticed everyone's mouth was wide open and most people were bug eyed.

"Was I that bad?" I asked out loud to anyone who would answer me. _Silence_. Then I heard a lone noise. _Clap. Clap. Clap_. I turned to wear the noise was and saw Nate clapping, his speed getting faster as everyone joined in. Soon the whole mess hall was clapping. Dee turned back on the microphone.

"Well that was a quite good job from Ms. Geller!" She said smiling.

"That was amazing!!!" Lola said from behind me giving me a hug.

"You should enter the Jams!!!" Lola said. I nodded quite confused.


	2. A Place to Think

I needed to clear my head. I finished the rest of my lunch, listening to the wave of congratulations that I received from everyone who passed by and then headed outside.

"Free time for today!" Dee shouted and the groups separated. I hung out in my cabin for most of the day, not sure where my career path was going. I noticed it was getting dark, as a matter of fact- the sky was a mysterious shade of navy blue… how long had I been thinking? I headed out the door when Mitchie returned from her walk with Shane.

"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"For a walk!" I said simply and headed outside.

It was a beautiful night. The trees swayed in the light breeze like protectors of the small camp. The sky was cloudless and the stars sparkled and twinkled, highlighting the dark sky. I walked around looking at my jean shorts and ripped yellow top. I kicked the gravel with my yellow converse and settled that my thinking spot would be on the dock. I sat down and looked out at the calm water. The breeze was picking up so I hugged my knees to my chest, letting my chestnut brown locks fall down my back. I heard footsteps but did not bother to turn around. I was at peace and if the person would like to talk, they could speak the first word. The wood of the dock creaked, adjusting to the weight of the new person.

"Hey" a soft, deep voice said. I looked up, startled to see none other than Nate Gray sitting less than four inches away from me. _Remember how to breathe Cate. _

"Hey" I said back, trying to keep my cool. We stayed silent for a while, enjoying the night.

"You're Caitlyn Geller right?" he said surprising me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I suppose you know my name too right?"

"Yeah, Nate Grey but that doesn't answer my question…" I said.

"I heard Mitchie talking about you"

"Oh" Wow. I was stupid. "Do you come here often?" I asked. That was dumb but he laughed. It was light and happy.

"Yes actually. I come here to think when my head is clouded. I used to come here from when I was seven." He said, his eyes twinkled relieving the memories.

"That's cool…." I said.

"So what about you?" He asked. He must have seen my confused expression because he laughed. He put on a thick, deep voice. "Do you come here often?" I laughed.

"You know, you sound like a stalker or a guy with really cheesy pick up lines!"

"Hey! You asked first and maybe I do have cheesy pick up lines!" He retorted.

"Okay… shoot!" I said not able to contain my laughter which seemed to echo throughout the lake.

"Did you fall from the sky or are you always an angel?" he laughed. "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. I play the field, and it looks like I just hit a home run with you. You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together. I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" He kept on reciting them.

"Wow" I was speechless. "Do any of those work?"

"No, not as far as I know. I have never used them- Shane has though. How did you think he picked up Mitchie?" Figures.

"Do you have a watch?" I asked.

"Yup" he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

" Nine Twenty" he said.

"Crap! I left at like seven o'clock. Lola will kill me!" I said. Nate got up and brushed himself off. He stuck out his hand and I gave mine to him. When our hands connected I felt the butterflies in my stomach rise, and an electric shock going through my veins. It stopped suddenly, as soon as Nate let go. He gave me a crooked smile, one I could drool over and started to speak.

"Do you want me to walk you back. My cabin is near yours" he said. I nodded dumbly and we walked back. I didn't like Nate Gray. He couldn't like a plain girl like me.. could he?

We walked in silence, which was fine by me and reached my cabin in a couple of minutes. I was about to kiss him on the cheek but then I realized I just met him and pulled back reluctantly. He smiled and I am sure I was blushing like a schoolgirl, waved and headed back inside. Lola who was watching from the window squealed so loud it could have put opera singers to shame. She smiled and demanded me to tell her everything.

After an hour and a half, I had finished telling her the story of Nate. She let an ear-piercing squeal and I laughed. I looked at the clock and it read 12:05. I hugged Lola goodnight and fell asleep.


	3. Messy Run Ins

_Wake up campers! It's another sunshiny day at Camp Rock!! Remember classes start today at eleven. No skimpy clothing girls- and boys… pants above the waist please! Thank you!_

I woke up hearing Dee's musical voice over the loud speaker. Even though she was in her late forties or early fifties, she had the energy of a seven year old. I looked around, still groggy. I never said I was a morning person! I got up and got ready in a pair of jean capris and purple tank top. I pulled on my pair of purple converse and headed outside. Yeah, I have a lot of converse! Anyway I walked around for a bit, and then made my way to the mess hall. All the campers were all ready inside, as I had woken up a bit late and as soon as I opened those large wooden doors, the noise came blasting into my ears. I flinched but continued inside.

I was instantly greeted by a cheery Mitchie.

"Caitlyn! You look really good in that outfit!" She said. What was she talking about? Mitchie and Tess were the goddesses of the camp. They both had long flowing hair and had boys drooling after them. None of the boys looked at me- though I haven't been around camp that much…

"Thanks" was my simple reply. We continued to get breakfast, I had a bowl of Lucky Charms. I was sitting down, when a boy with bright red hair came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Ryan" he said.

"Caitlyn." I replied. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What's up?" he said.

"The ceiling" I retorted and went back to my cereal. All of a sudden he burst out laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world!

"Is there a problem?" I asked. Maybe he was gay.

"No, don't be silly Caitlyn. You are so funny" he said slinging his arm around my shoulder. Yup definitely gay! I was making a mental plan of my escape when Mitchie came up.

"Who's your friend, Cate?" she said, eying the guy suspiciously.

"Oh this is Reynold." I said simply. He frowned.

"Ryan" he corrected.

"Right!" I said enthusiastically. I sat uncomfortably and thankfully Mitchie knew what to do.

"Uh… Cate! Remember we have to go back to the cabin to do the special thing…" she said.

"What thing? Maybe I could help!" Ryan said.

"No! We have to go…fit on bras!" Mitchie said. I spit out my water.

"What?!" I screeched. The whole mess hall seemed to look at me.

"Oh, yeah…we have to do that!" I said and dragged Mitchie out of the mess hall.

"Bye Ray !" I said, waving. I looked around and notice Nate was staring at me intently. I averted my gaze and quickly looked away.

"Bye Caitlyn." He said, still sounding hopeful. As soon as we were out of the mess hall and out of eavesdropping distance, I whacked Mitchie in the arm.

"You idiot! Bra fitting? In our cabin??!!" I said.

"Well it was all I could think of. Who was he anyway?" She said.

"His name is Ryan. He just came up to me and started staring at me. And then he started asking random questions like what's up. So I replied 'the ceiling'. Then he started laughing hysterically and then clung on to me!" I said really fast.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Looks like Cate has a admirer! Someone has a crush on you!" she sang.

"No he doesn't. I'm not that pretty anyway!"

"Have you seen yourself! You look beautiful" I huffed.

"Anyway, are you going to the welcome dance?" You should sing and dance! Maybe you could mix in producing! You don't have to choose either you know! You could just do both! I know you love both…." Mitchie kept babbling and I sighed, thinking about myself but snapped back to earth.

"When is it?" I asked.

"In two weeks!" Mitchie said. We continued to talk until Lola found us.

"OMG! Did you see how Nate was looking at you?" Lola said. Maybe I wasn't the only one…

"What?" Mitchie said confused. Lola and I filled her in on the wonderful events that happened and when we finished she looked as though she was about to faint.

"I have an idea!" She said.

"What?!" we said.

"Okay, it's really brilliant!" she said.

"Spit it out!" we yelled.

"Okay… here it is!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I know cliffy right? I tried but I suck at cliff hangers so I'm sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy and thanks to all those people who made a review and added me to there Favorite Story and Story Alerts!**


	4. Dance Class

"Okay! You seduce him!" Mitchie said.

"What?" Lola said, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry but unless you haven't noticed I'm sixteen and never have had a boyfriend! Plus he's _the_ Nate Gray! I can't do it! Plus he doesn't like me!" I was babbling.

"Look I know you can do it! Did you see the way he was looking at you? Plus you look really good this summer. You grew up and you saw how the Ryan kid was trying to hook up with you?"  
"Wait Ryan was what?"

"Look, I've had a few boyfriends here and there and I know flirting when I see it and he was definitely flirting, or at least attempting too! Anyway, if you look at half those boys in the cafeteria, you'll see they can't keep there eyes off you- perverts! Anyway, you can do it!" Lola said.

"Plus, I didn't mean like dress like a hooker! I meant flirt with him and other boys. Make him jealous. Show a little skin.. nothing drastic! I mean, who wouldn't want to date you?" Mitchie countered. Mitchie and Lola both had mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Fine!" I huffed. They cheered.

"Now.. let's get you ready. We'll teach you the basics today and you can try it out tomorrow. We have an hour before class anyway!"

This is going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nate's POV

Okay, I was teaching dancing class. Shane had taught it last year but he had moved up to singing now that he cleaned up his attitude and could actually teach. He probably just wanted to be around Mitchie. This is no big deal, though most of these people are the same age as I am. I didn't want to be early so at 11:02 I walked into class. Fashionably late. I looked around at the faces hoping to find Caitlyn. I guess she isn't taking this class- I mean why would she? The girls were really eager- too eager to start the class. I had a little feeling they weren't here for the class. There were four other classes of singing since it was so popular. I looked around and I noticed a girl with thick blonde hair. Tess Taylor. The superstar diva of Camp Rock. No doubt she would be all over me. I started the class taking names down.

Halfway through, the door flung open and a tired looking Caitlyn trudged in the room. She saw me and she stopped and blushed furiously. I wonder why…

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something in my cabin.." she mumbled.

"It's okay. We were only taking down names." I said grinning like a schoolboy. Wow. I was really happy she was here! _What's wrong with you Nate?_

"Okay, could you guys take your seats?" I asked, noticing most of the girls edging closer to me. Tess and the other girls started to fight for the front row. Caitlyn saw this and slowly inched towards the back. She sat down and I smiled which she returned.

"So Nate, is touring the USA awesome or what?" A high, squeaky voice screeched. I jumped and looked down noticing Tess clinging on to my arm. I shrugged free of her grip and frowned.

"Yeah, it was quite pleasant…" I mumbled. I turned back to the class and noticed Caitlyn giggling in her seat next to her friend Lola.

"Okay would anyone like to show their dance moves?" I asked. Every hand shot up. I would have to deal with two other groups of campers after this one. Uhh. I let most of the people dance and then we talked about improvement and different genres of dances. After that I complemented most people and we did different warm ups and stretches. This was only an introductory class for today so it wasn't a real sweat. I sat back in a leather chair and commented on most people and then it was time for lunch. Caitlyn quickly left. I was too preoccupied with staying away from Tess I didn't even remember she was in this class. I don't remember seeing her dance though she was probably one of the people that I said needed to perform tomorrow because we ran out of time.

I finished talking to some of the dancers and then headed back to the mess hall. I grabbed food and spotted Caitlyn sitting by herself.

"Hey" I said plopping next to her. Her eyes lit up.

"Hi, Nate!" she said.

"Sooo…do you come here often?" I asked, remembering our conversation last night.

"Actually, no. I just come here to eat every breakfast, lunch and dinner except for days when we go off campus. So no, I don't eat here often" she said giggling.

"Me too!" I said. _Wait what? Did that just make any sense? _Caitlyn suddenly looked serious.

"Something wicked this way comes!" Caitlyn whispered so only we could hear. I followed her gaze and saw Tess Taylor coming my way and gulped. Caitlyn giggled and mouthed a _good luck._ She soon disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Nate! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Um… I eat here?" I asked. It's not a surprise you dummy! You came up to me!

"Oh… that's cool" she said flipping her hair.

"So are you friends with Caitlyn?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh… sort of" I said.

"Yeah, me too. Me and Caitlyn go way back" She said.  
"Really?"

"Yeah, but I am so much better!" She squeaked. _Witch. _

"Erm… I have to go!" I said gathering my tray and dumping the food in the garbage and ran out of the mess hall. That was close!


	5. Seducing Nate

Caitlyn's POV

It was time for Operation Seduce Nate (The official name given by Lola!)!! As I walked to my dance class- my second one at Camp Rock, my mind wandered to the memory of leaving Nate with Tess yesterday. I mean he should like her right? She was every boys dream!!! He looked terrified of her… does this mean I have a chance? No. He doesn't like you Caitlyn! I felt the breeze hit my bare legs and I shivered. I would understand why as I was dressed in really tiny khaki shorts, a light blue polo top, blue ballet flats and blue earrings. I walked along and wanted to see his face, surprised to see me, so I waited until I was five minutes late, took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

Once Nate saw me, he froze. His mouth hung open, his eyes open wide. He looked as though he was trying to remember how to breathe! The boys all had the same reaction.

"Hi guys" I waved to everyone, taking my usual seat next to Lola. He seemed to have regained his composure and reluctantly went back to checking attendance.

"Did you see his face! He looked as though he had seen a ghost! You so did it!" Lola whispered.

"Yeah a ghost. Maybe I looked that bad that he wanted to get away from me!" I whispered harshly back but we were still out of hearing for everyone else.

"Okay class, first you can finish off showing me your styles if you want to, then we'll be learning some choreography ok?" Nate said. Everyone nodded. They did their dances and finally it came to me.

"Caitlyn?" he said, not looking me in the eye. I nodded and started the music. I danced a modern routine, shook my hips occasionally and mixed numerous dance moves from when I used to take dance when I was little. When I was done everyone had the same expression.

"That was really good" Nate said.

"Really good" Lola said.

"Awesome" A girl with jet black hair said.

We did the choreography and then class was finished. I took a swig of water and it accidentally spilled on my stomach.

"Whoops" I giggled.

"So Nate, how is your singing coming along?"

"Good" he managed to choke out, but it came more as a whisper. I leaned in closer.

"Pardon?" I asked.

'It is going good!" he practically shouted.

"Okay, that's good. Do you want to go to the mess hall?" I asked.

"Sure…" he said. Together we walked down to the mess hall.

"I'll be right there.. I'm gonna get something to eat" I said pointing to food. He nodded, grateful to get some space.

I was walking back to the table when I was approached by a boy.

"Hi, I'm Andy" he said.

"Hi. Andy. I'm Caitlyn!" I said.

"I noticed you were going to sit alone. Would you like to sit with me?"

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay, I see you like tacos. There my favorite food too!" he said.

"Really? What's your favorite restaurant?" I asked.

"Taco Bell!" he said.

"Mine too!" I grinned.  
"We have so much in common!" he said.

"Yeah, totally!" I said, twisting a lock of my hair. I'm surprised he didn't realize he was over- flirting.

"Maybe, I'll see you around in camp. What do you have?" I asked.

"Songwriting, producing, directing and guitar!"

"Oh, well we have producing together! I'll catch you later" I said waving at him. He walked away and I glanced at Nate who was in shock. I smirked and walked over to him and sat almost on top of him.

"Hi, Nate." He said.

"H-hey!" he said. I moved in closer so our faces were less than an inch apart. I leaned in as though I was about to kiss him and instead whispered in his ear. "I hope you liked my performance" and walked away, without looking back. I smiled as I walked out the door. Operation Seducing Nate is complete.


	6. Giving In

It was less than three days until the welcome back dance and I had gotten about thirty offers from guys I didn't know. Nate hadn't asked me and at first I thought I had scared him away but when I looked around sometimes, he was looking at me lustfully and when I met his gaze he didn't noticed and continued to smile like a child.

"Hey Caitlyn, do you want to go to the dance with me?" a boy I think his name was Jesse asked. Number Thirty-One.

"No thanks, I already have a date!" I was lying through my teeth but he seemed to believe it and looked disappointed. He leaned in and whispered.

"Well, if he proves to be a drag, you know where to find me" he said flashing me a grin and walking away. I shivered, not because he was hot but because he was absolutely revolting. I was looking for a place to sit and noticed Ella and Peggy sitting alone. Since they had abandoned Tess last year, they had become really nice. I made my way over to their table.

"May I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure" they chirped happily.

"So do you have a date to the welcome-back dance?" Peggy asked.

"Actually no" I said. I lowered my tone. "I want to take Nate though"

"Yeah, you would make a cute couple" Peggy said. Ella hit her.

"Jason asked me!" Ella said.

"Really?" Peggy and I said in unison. Ella nodded proudly.

"We should all get ready together. I can do your makeup" Ella said. It was true, most people classified her as dumb but she was useful for the manual stuff and could do wonders with make up. We nodded. I found myself making easy conversation with them and I realized when they were not with Tess they were really nice.

"Okay guys. I got to go to singing class. I'll see you later!" I said waving goodbye and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Nate's POV

I couldn't think straight for days! I had to deal with Caitlyn wiggling her hips in front of me. It was mesmerizing and I don't think I could take another dance class. I headed out the door and into the cafeteria and saw Caitlyn talking to another guy. This must have been at least the twentieth one! Every boy I had seen had seemed to ask her. She talked to them for a while, and the only one I saw her even mildly interested was that Andy kid about a week back. As far as I knew, she wasn't _with_ anyone. The boy leaned into whisper something in her ear and she shivered. She got up and disappeared back into the crowd so I turned my attention back to the conversation at my table with Mitchie, Shane and Jason.

"Okay so Mitchie is going with me, Jason is going with Ella and Nate is going with…"Shane said.

"Caitlyn" Mitchie said. Wait what?

"What?" I said.

"You. Are. Going. To. Dance. With. Caitlyn." Jason said.

"She would never go with me!" I said.

"Well it would help if you at least asked her!!" Mitchie said. "You like her right?"

"Congratulations Jason! I didn't know you were going with Ella!"

"Nate…."

"'Fine" I got up looking for her but she disappeared. I looked around for her but she was gone. I ate my food quickly and went to find her. I walked to her cabin where I heard her singing with her guitar.

_Been awake for a while now._

_You got me feeling like a child now._

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever I go _

_You'll always know_

_You make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

I knocked and entered and she looked surprised to see me.

"Hi Nate" she smiled weakly.

"Look, I have a question to ask you" she nodded.

"Will you… go to the dance with me?" her mouth literally dropped open.

"Look I knew I shouldn't have asked you! I mean why would you like to go wi-" she silenced me and put her index finger over mouth. I frowned.

"I would love to go with you" she smiled. My frowned turned into the biggest smile of the century.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Bye!" I said. She kissed me on the cheek and I was screaming inside!

"Bye" I heard her murmur before I exited.


	7. The Dance

It was the day of the dance. Well technically, two hours before the dance. I was sitting in my cabin with Peggy, Ella, Mitchie and Lola and we were all cramming in the small space to get ready.

After about an hour Peggy, Ella, Mitchie and Lola were all done and ready, looking as stunning as ever and I was still not even close to ready. In fact, I still needed to get dressed, put on makeup and hair. I slipped on my midnight blue halter dress. Peggy did my hair and tied it into an elegant sort of up-do and left a few curly strands on each side dangling out. Ella did my makeup and I was so afraid that I would look like a clown but when she lead me to the mirror and I examined myself, I realized they did an awesome job and I actually looked nice. I smiled and the girls giggled. We waited for about ten more minutes before Shane came and picked up Mitchie. Then Sander came and picked up Peggy. Lola got picked up and then Jason came to pick up Ella. I sat alone and before they left, Jason came up to me.

"Don't worry, he did not stand you up… Nate's freaking out! He thinks its all a dream and thinks you will hate him so he keeps asking questions like 'Do I smell okay?' and 'What kind of flowers should I give her?'. Anyway, he is such a girl!" he said giving me a one arm hug, and walking away, escorting Ella.

Exactly seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Nate knocked on the door. Relief washed through me. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Sorry I'm late! You look gorgeous" he said gazing at me.

"It's okay. You don't look half bad yourself either." I said laughing. He wore a dark blue button down with a black jacket and black pants. I sniffed.

"You smell nice" I commented

"Thanks" He held out his arm. "Shall we?" I laughed.

"We shall!" And with that, we walked to the main dance hall. It had been totally transformed and knowing Brown he had done good. As soon as we opened the doors, all eyes were on us. I smiled, knowing that I was being looked at, I mean what could I do about it? I grinned, taking Nate's hand in mine. I intertwined out fingers as we looked for our friends amongst the mob of people. We found our group of friends and made our way over.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink" he said nodding to the punch table. He made his way over and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Andy smiling. Oh no. Where were my friends? They all seemed to have disappeared.

"Can I have a dance?" he said. I was about to say no when he grabbed my hands and dragged to the floor. A new song- 'Dangerous' by Kardinal Offshall. At first we just started dancing and swaying from side to side but then he started grinding! I shrieked and all eyes were on me. I pulled away and instantly Nate was by my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. Jason had made his way over and put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from her" Nate snarled.

"Make me! I believe I was dancing with her, not you" Andy yelled.

"Well, she's my date!" I hid my face in Nate's shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"Look, you better stay away from her or I'm gonna get Brown or Dee!" Kevin snarled before Andy stalked away.

"Are you okay?" Nate said, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my head up so I would look at him. I nodded. We danced and for the rest of the night I had a pleasant time. We smiled as we walked back to the cabin. Nate and I were holding hands and the breeze blew my hair. We reached my cabin soon.

"I had a great time, thanks" I said.

"Me too!" he smiled. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek but I turned, crushing my lips on to his. He looked startled but kept the kiss going. His lips were so soft… his hands snaked around my waist and I clung onto his neck. We finally broke apart and he smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" he smiled.

"Ditto" I grinned and kissed him quickly and ran inside the cabin.


End file.
